Zihark
Zihark (ツイハーク Tsuihāku) was a citizen of Daein during the Mad King's War. He was first encountered as an enemy in Path of Radiance in Chapter 11 and later returned in Radiant Dawn in Part 1 Chapter 5, fighting against Begnion. Personality Although he is a citizen of Daein, he dislikes the way the laguz are treated by them. He is a brave and kind man, speaking politely to Meg when she came up to speak to him. However, he became quite flustered when Meg claimed that they were getting married. He is also friendly with her father, Brom. It's also shown that he flirts with Ilyana in the chapter that he first appears in, either that or he's just engaging in playful banter, which also confused her, not understanding what he said. He's also very true to his friends, as shown when he joins the Mercenaries after talking with Lethe or Mordecai and also Ilyana if they had a support in Path of Radiance. History Not much is known of Zihark's past, other than that he was born in Daein, and that he eventually fell in love with a laguz of the beast tribe, despite his homeland's prejudice towards the laguz. Their relationship did not last however, as the stress of being in a forbidden relationship proved too much for her. Despite the premature ending of their relationship, Zihark felt no desire to enter another relationship, and spent his time as a travelling mercenary to aid other laguz. Zihark was previously assumed by many to be branded, as that would explain his attachment to laguz. It is revealed in a battle conversation with Izuka, as well as many supports, that Zihark's attachment with laguz is attributed solely to his past relationship. Path of Radiance Zihark first met the Greil Mercenaries while they were trying to board Nasir's ship. Daein troops had blocked the harbor, and Zihark joined the fight along with a small group of vigilantes. Shortly before the battle, he had a conversation with the vigilante leader to determine if any Laguz were fighting with the Greil Mercenaries. When he saw Lethe and Mordecai, he talked to them and joined the Mercenaries, Ike deeming him to be trustworthy. Radiant Dawn After the events of Path of Radiance, Zihark traveled to Daein. In Daein he joined with Tauroneo and Jill to fight for the restoration of Daein. He is first seen helping Tauroneo and Jill protect the place where Prince Pelleas was hiding. He then joined the Daein Liberation Army along with them. After the Liberation of Daein he stayed in Daein, helping with the reconstruction. When the Daein Army goes to fight against the Laguz Alliance Zihark is at a loss. He wants to fight for his country, but he does not want to fight against the Laguz. He can be recruited to the Laguz Alliance by Mordecai or Lethe. He can also be recruited by Ilyana if the two had an A support in Path of Radiance or Brom if the two had an A support. After the last battle, he travels Tellius as a mercenary resolving Beorc-Laguz disputes. And its said that he settled in Gallia. If he talked with either Lethe or Mordecai in Radiant dawn in "A Reason To Fight", he would join the enemy team. Starting Stats Path of Radiance |Myrmidon |Earth |10 |25 |10 |1 |13 |15 |6 |7 |0 |9 |9 |6 |Sword - D |Adept |Killing Edge Radiant Dawn |Swordmaster |Earth |3 |30 |17 |6 |22 |23 |11 |13 |11 |11 |11 |7 |Sword - A |Shove Adept Critical +10 |Killing Edge Vulnerary Growth Rates Path of Radiance |55% |45% |15% |50% |60% |40% |30% |20% Radiant Dawn |55% |35% |10% |75% |70% |40% |25% |35% Ending Zihark traveled Tellius as a mercenary, resolving beorc-laguz disputes. Some say he eventually settled in Gallia. Trivia *An early picture shows Ike fighting a "Deros" (possibly later named Daein) soldier. That soldier bares a resemblence to Zihark, although he is equipped with a Killing Edge. *If you choose to fight Zihark with Ilyana, Zihark will not fight back, regardless of your support level with her. Etymology Zahhak' is a character in the Persian poem ' Shāhnāma ' by Ferdowsi, written in approximately 1000 A.D. . The character has its sources in early Iranian mythology as 'Aži Dahāka.' In the poem, Zahhak is a handsome, good person who is easily swayed by evil counsilors, particularly a character named 'Ahriman,' who first convinces Zahhak to kill his father to gain the throne. Gradually, through Ahriman's influence, Zahhak becomes more and more evil and corrupted. It is interesting, though, that Zihark from the games seems to follow the opposite progression, growing up in a prejudiced and cruel country whose influence he later successfully rejects. As a note, 'Deros' in the above trivia is equivalent to 'Delos,' which is the Greek island where Leto gave birth to Apollo and Artemis. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc